3 am La hora de las Brujas
by Layla Drakon
Summary: .ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN. One-shot. Kevin fue retado a ir al cementerio a las 3am, la hora de las brujas, y pasar el resto de la noche ahí. ¿sobrevivirá?


¡Feliz Halloween!

El día en el que puedes comer dulces hasta hartarte y ver películas de terror hasta morir y nadie te dirá nada. ¿Y qué mejor manera de celebrar que escribiendo y leyendo fanfics sobre el tema? Así que aquí está mi pequeña contribución a la fecha.

Espero y les guste

Disclaimers: Ni la caricatura ni los personajes me pertecen.

Advertencias: ammm Escribí idiota ¿cuenta? Y algo de suspenso

Categoría T por paranoica.

PD: Lo narra Kevin

* * *

"La curiosidad mató al gato ¿sabes?"

El extraño mundo de Jack

* * *

 **3am**

Siento una ansiedad horrible, mi corazón palpita desenfrenado y mis manos tiemblan; las pequeñas gotas de sudor recorren mi nuca hasta mi espalda, bajando lentamente a través de mi cuerpo, perdiéndose en algún punto dentro de mi ropa. Probablemente sea producto del café cargado que tome antes de venir.

El aire es frío y por más que respiro, no logro calmarme. La cafeína realmente afectó mi cuerpo. El doctor siempre me advirtió que no tomara café… Y menos cargado, ya que me podría dar taquicardia. Odio cuando tiene razón. Pero realmente necesitaba ese café si planeo quedarme despierto toda la noche, no todos los días estás en un cementerio a las 3 de la madrugada.

Le enseñaré al trío de idiotas lo que es ser un verdadero hombre; y si de verdad cumplen su promesa, dejaran de hacer estafas durante lo que queda del semestre. Ja, de verdad que son unos idiotas prejuiciosos si creen que realmente me va a pasar algo por estar en un cementerio en, lo que cabeza de calcetín catalogó como, la hora de las brujas. Una apuesta sencilla con un gran premio. Cuando salga del cementerio en la mañana, victorioso, se lo restregaría a esos tarados por el resto de su vida, y de paso volvería a invitar a Nazz a salir. No se podría negar, después de todo, estaría saliendo con el chico más valiente de todo el Cul-de-Sac.

No, definitivamente todo esto que siento no es miedo, simplemente es el café recorriendo mis venas. Yo, Kevin, de ninguna manera tengo miedo. Eso es para cobardes supersticiosos. No le tengo miedo a nada, bueno, dejando de lado las inyecciones- esas cosas realmente son obra del mal-, en cambio, estas son tonterías, unos simples cuentos de terror para asustar a los niños.

No puedo creer que incluso Nazz se haya tragado el cuento de que La Muerte está rondando el cementerio. Me lo imaginaba del trío de idiotas ¡Pero ella! La chica más lista del vecindario, creyendo esas tontas historias. Lo que debieron haber visto esos tarados fue algún borracho inútil o algún loco tratando de asustar personas. Y en cuanto lo vea, lo golpearé y se los llevaré de evidencia a todos para que vean lo ridículos que sonaron al creerse semejante fantasía. Ya puedo ver sus caras de asombro y admiración que pondrán cuando me vean.

Reviso el celular por décima vez. 3:05. Apenas han pasado 5 minutos desde que entré en el cementerio. Esta sería una larga noche.

"¿Acobardado, cabeza de zanahoria?" Pude leer en el mensaje que me había mandado el retrasado número 1, Eddy, hace un minuto.

"Ya quisieras, idiota" le contesté; no, definitivamente no me voy a acobardar, esto ya no sólo es una apuesta, mi orgullo también está en juego.

Debió haberse enojado, ya que no contestó nada más, simplemente me dejó en visto y se desconectó. Me resigne a no poder seguir distrayéndome con el celular, ya que probablemente a esta hora todos estarían dormidos y no quiero arriesgarme a que se me acabe la pila jugando, seguí caminando entre las tumbas, buscando un buen lugar donde poder sentarme que estuviera lo suficientemente limpio.

El cementerio es realmente tenebroso de noche. Lo peor de todo es que no se ve nada, si no fuera por la linterna que traigo quedaría completamente a oscuras y no vería ni mis manos. Ya que, para mi desgracia, es una noche sin estrellas, lo único que veo en el cielo es la enorme luna llena. Todas las tumbas y lápidas se ven descuidadas y sucias, algunas hasta tienen maleza y hojas secas. A lo lejos escuché el ulular de un búho, y el sonido de un grillo. Y mis pisadas.

Tic, toc…

"¿Qué mierda?" Me giré para buscar lo que había causado ese sonido, pero no había nada. Tal vez sólo era producto de mi imaginación. Tengo que dejar de ver esas tontas películas de terror. Mi corazón sigue acelerado. Continúe caminando, pero…

Tic, toc…

"Otra vez". Respiré, no tenía sentido apanicarse. De seguro es el borracho que vieron el otro día… O tal vez el inútil de Eddy tratando de asustarme para hacerme quedar en ridículo frente a todo el vecindario, no le voy a dar el gusto. Seguí caminando mientras apretaba la linterna.

Tic, toc…

Cada vez se escucha más seguido y más cerca. Ese asqueroso sonido de manecillas oxidadas de un reloj viejo.

Tic, toc…

En cuanto lo tenga lo suficientemente cerca me voltearé y les daré el susto de su vida a esos idiotas. Nadie se mete conmigo sin obtener su merecido.

Tic, toc…

Sólo un poco más…

Tic, toc…

"¡Ahora!"

Tic…

Toc…

Me petrifiqué. Abrí mis ojos lo más que podía. Mi boca está abierta pero no logró decir nada, las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta. Comencé a temblar y la linterna se me resbaló de las manos, dejándome con la criatura que tenía enfrente a oscuras. Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa, ese no era Eddy.

Tic, toc.

Intenté echarme a correr, pero la cosa me sujetó del hombro con una de sus manos huesudas, encajándome sus uñas, en la otra mano llevaba un reloj de arena.

Tic, toc.

Mi voz se fue. No puedo gritar ni pedir por ayuda. Mi corazón bombea frenéticamente, impidiéndome pensar con claridad, lo único que escucho son los tics frenéticos que provenían del reloj. El sudor recorre todo mi rostro. Esto no me puede estar pasando, no a mi…

"Se acabó tu tiempo" dijo la criatura que me tiene prisionero.

Y paró. El reloj se quedó sin arena.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, todos los niños fueron a buscar a Kevin al cementerio, ya que no había llegado a su casa en la madrugada. Pensando que se había quedado dormido ahí.

Pero lo único que encontraron fue la linterna tirada y unos pasos más lejos, abandonada, estaba su gorra roja.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado

¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!

¡Feliz Halloween!


End file.
